Pictures of You
by Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o
Summary: Series of oneshots with any coupling, be it yaoi yuri slash femslash or regular, from anything i just categorized it as Hp
1. Harry Potter

**_First is sirius and remus, from Harry Potter_**

they are *looks at pic* ermm cooking

_This will be fun *rubs hands together sinisterly while grinning manically*_

**Link: **http: / media .photobucket . com/image /sirius%20x%20remus /Yoshitsumi /Harry%20Potter /yaoi/ Sirius%20x% 20Remus /SiriusLupin ?o=19

* * *

**'o' Sirius 'o'**

"Why are we here again?" i grumbled picking at my apron irritably as i stood with the other Marauders.

"Because James is a bloody git who is whipped by Lily..." Remus muttered under his breath eying his apron angrily; every one was required to wear a uniform, an apron, and it was color-coded for gender, Lily mentioned something about sexual harassment that led to a long drawn out law case including claims of identity theft when some dude hit on a girly looking dude**_(don't ask, just save your sanity and don't ask)_**, guy with grey and girls with light purple - ahem, i mean '_lavender_' as Lily so lovingly called it; and poor Remus, being last to arrive was left with a girl 'uniform' when all the boys' 'uniforms' were all handed out.

I snorted causing him to look at me, glancing at him i said "At least it's not pink, Moony, i mean purple is a cool color."

As soon as i mentioned pink Remus' lip curled in disgust, but he relented having to admit purple was the lesser of the two evils, "...i guess..." he mumbled with a sigh.

"Plus Lily even de-frilified**_(1)_** it for you" here he sighed and mumbled again, shifting uncomfortably as Lily's mom made her way down the line of extra helpers giving out assignments "Oh, cheer up Moonshine." i chirped. He glared at me and growled, a surprisingly deep sound for someone as small and frail-looking as Remus, hand flexing and rising slightly wanting to hit me. "Violence in the work place is frowned upon, Moo-moo" i stated happily, that did it, his hand whipped up so fast that even James, who had looked up from his must-adore-Lily trance to watch us in amusement, seemed taken back when i stumbled forward from the force of it. I stepped back quickly not wanting to draw Mrs. Evens' stern gaze towards me, lets just say i know where Lily gets her Prefect side from.

"Sorry, Paddie." Remus drawled i growled lowly, and his eyes flashed reminding me how close to the full moon it was and in return how close to the surface the _real Moony_ was. With a huff i i let it go, turning my attention to Lily's mother who had reached Peter.

"Peter, you are on dishes in the other room," Peter nodded and scampered off to the other room, while Mrs. Evens moved to stand in front of Lily and James "You two are to go out and take orders and clear tables" with that Lily dragged James through double doors, and Mrs. Evens moved in front of Me and Remus, eying my hair and Remus' apron apprehensively "You guys are working here, in the kitchen."

"Aye-aye Cap'in!" i said mock saluting her causing Remus to smack the back of my head lightly when she left, "I don't think she likes us all that much." i grumbled as we moved towards a guy with a prickly mustache and and boney fingers.

"You, emo Rapunzel, your going to pluck birds, and You, trani wanna be, your on desserts." he snarled causing the both of us to puff up, fur effectively ruffled, and growled under our breaths eying each other in silent agreement to get him back later, as the Marauders we are.

"Good luck, you mangy mutt" Remus called smiling to show he was joking.

"You too, my randy wolf." i rumbled deep in my chest as a growling purr, hugging him from behind, eyes twinkling with mischievously as he flushed from the 'O' stares we were getting from the other kitchen workers, and with a growl he pushed me away stalking off to collect ingedience for what ever recipe that was handed to him.

"Keep pushing and he's gonna end up cracking, Padfoot" James said leaning on the counter towards the left of me.

"That's what i'm waiting for, Moony has too much restraint." i stated before James turned and headed out the door with drinks for what ever table he was serving. With a resigned sigh i walk toward so poor unfortunate flock of poultry and started pulling out feathers roughly.

"No! Not like that you'll break skin take your time, i want you to be able to tell me how many feathers each bird had." Prickly mustache shrieked, walking past me.

With a sigh i restarted, "_one, two, three, four, five...ok this is too freakin boring." _Muttering to myself i started humming, before singing lowly.

_"While we're young and beautiful_  
_Kiss me like you mean it_  
_Treat me like I'm special_  
_Cover me with sweetness_  
_'Cause a time will come_  
_When I'm not so young and beautiful_

_While we're young and beautiful_  
_Living free and easy_  
_Here without a worry_  
_Dancing in our bare feet_  
_'Cause when the summer's done_  
_When I not be so young and beautiful_

_It's a crazy ride_  
_And baby, you and I_  
_Are keeping our sweet love alive_  
_Tonight, while we're young and beautiful_

_While we're young and beautiful_  
_We'll party down on Main street_  
_Wearing next to nothing_  
_Feeling every heart beat_  
_Having fun, while we're still young and beautiful_

_Oh, it's a crazy ride_  
_And baby, you and I_  
_Are keeping our sweet love alive_  
_Tonight, while we're young and beautiful_

_Beautiful, beautiful, young and beautiful_  
_Oh beautiful, beautiful, young and beautiful_

_Oh, it's a crazy ride_  
_And baby, you and I_  
_Are keeping our sweet love alive_  
_Tonight, while we're young and beautiful_  
_Oh, so beautiful_

_While we're young and beautiful_  
_Cover me with sweetness_  
_While we're young and beautiful_  
_Kiss me like you mean it_  
_Like you mean it, like you mean it_  
_Like you mean it, like you do_  
_Oh, yeah, oh so beautiful"_

When i saw Remus come in i grinned and changed the song, knowing with his ears he would hear me.

_"I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand _  
_walkin through the streets of Soho in the rain. _  
_He was lookin for the place called Lee Ho Fooks,_

_gonna get a big dish of beef chow mein_

_Aaahoo, werewolves of London _  
_Aaahoo_

_Aaahoo, werewolves of London _  
_Aaahoo_

_Ya hear him howlin around your kitchen door, ya better not let him in. _  
_Little old lady got mutilated late last night, werewolves of London again**.**_

_Aaahoo, werewolves of London _

_Aaahoo_

_Aaahoo, werewolves of London _  
_Aaahoo _

_Aaahoo, werewolves of London _  
_Aaahoo_

_Aaahoo, werewolves of London _  
_Aaahoo_

_He's the hairy, hairy gent, who ran amok in Kent. _  
_Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair. _  
_You better stay away from him, he'll rip your lungs out Jim_

_Huh, i'd like to see his tailor._

_Aaahoo, werewolves of London _

_Aaahoo_

_Aaahoo, werewolves of London _  
_Aaahoo _

_Aaahoo, werewolves of London _  
_Aaahoo_

_Aaahoo, werewolves of London _  
_Aaahoo_

_Well, I saw Lon Chaney walkin with the queen, doing the werewolves of London. _  
_I saw Lon Chaney Jr. walkin with the queen, doin the werewolves of London _  
_I saw a werewolf drinkin a pina colada at Trader Vic's _  
_And his hair was perfect. _

_ahhhooooo, werewolves of London _  
_Draw blood "_

_"_Idiotic bastard." he growled in response to the lovely song i sang.

"Ack! you wound me Moo-moo!" i called handing off the freshly plucked...turkey?...to some boney chick that was eying me like a piece of meat. 'Ew, i am the one that eyes the birds, and i would _never_ go for someone as boney as you!' i yelled at her mentally, glaring at her as she brushed against me, putting a piece of paper in the apron pouch. Moony was eying me angrily, i looked down at the apron before untying it and trashing it, my lip curled in disgust. I proceeded to the sink to _sterilize my hands and arms from the infectious germ which was exposed to me_, wouldn't want anyone to get it...well, maybe Snape, grumbling under my breath about "gross disease riddled skeletons" and how i was going to "stab her with the prickly mustache just to see what kind of puss ran through her veins." , Moony scoffed but his eyes were shining with mirth. "Were you jeleous, Moo-moo? You shouldn't, the only one for me is you!" i called dramaticly, but i truly did mean it.

I glanced at him and saw his back, which was facing me as he worked, was tense before he let i go with a scoff "Just go back to singing, Paddie." I grinned, apparently we just gave each other our own special nicknames, if only for teasing.

"I knew you would fall for my beautiful voice someday!" i actually sang pretty good if i wasn't going for loud, and we all knew it...well maybe not peter, but thats kinda expected.

"Keh, i just figured your voice is more tollerable when your singing under your breath, then it's usual annoying volume." he shot back, sending a soft smile to take the bite out of his words, before turning back to his...er...masterpiece. I nodded turning back to my duck, quickly shuffling through songs i knew i decided on something fun.

_"This is who i am and this is what i like_

_Gc, sum and blink and MXPX rockin' my room_

_if your lookin for me i'll be at the show_

_i can never find a better place to go_

_until the day i die, i promise i wont change_

_so you better give up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_and i don't wanna change_

_i just wanna have fun_

_i don't wanna be told to grow up_

_and i don't wanna change_

_so you better give up_

_'cause i'm not gonna change_

_i don't wanna grow up_

_i'd like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone_

_hanging out with all my friends and never being at home_

_i'm impolite and make fun of everyone_

_i'm immature but i will stay this way forever_

_'Til the day i die, i promise i won't change_

_so you better give up_

_i don't wanna be told to grow up_

_and i don't wanna change_

_i just wanna have fun_

_i don't wanna be told to grow up_

_and i don't wanna change_

_so you better give up_

_'cause i'm not gonna change_

_i don't wanna grow up_

___i don't wanna be told to grow up_

___i don't wanna be told to grow up_

_i don't wanna be told to grow up_

_and i don't wanna change_

_i just wanna have fun_

_i don't wanna be told to grow up_

_and i don't wanna change_

_i don't wanna be told to grow up_

_and i don't wanna change_

_i just wanna have fun_

_i don't wanna be told to grow up_

_and i don't wanna change_

_no i don't wanna change_

_so you better give up_

_'cause i'm not gonna change_

_i don't wanna grow up"_

Looking down i saw i was finished with the duck and moved to place it on a counter far away from me so 'Miss Boney' won't have an excuse to come near me. Turning around i saw Moony place his dessert in the oven and lean against a counter near by. "Why are there so many freakin turkeys!" i moaned moving onto my fourth one.

"It's Thanksgiving, thats why Lily needed help." Moony called.

I looked at him with an 'Oh' face and when i turned back my eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Moo-moo what's thanksgiving?"

I heard him heave a long suffering sigh, and straiten his tie, signs that he was in 'Professor' mode, "Thanksgiving is an American tradition-"

I cut in "Then why do celebrate it here?" when he glared at me i mimed zipping my lips, and turned to the bird.

"-that started with the pilgrims going to the 'new world' from Britain-"

That would explain our relation.

"-the settlers were forced off course and ended up in a seemingly, uninhabited region-"

'seemingly' i thought but knew better then to voice my inquiry lest i be eaten 'Damn it, Moony has to stop forcing me to read the dictionary on sundays!'

"-they worked long and hard, but they didn't know how to grow foods there and what animals there were. Eventually they ran into the natives, who were thankfully peaceful, they taught each other, and ended up having a feast to thank all that was given." he finished with a nod, wiping imaginary dust off of his apron. Shaking with silent laughter, i mumbled a 'thank you for explaining'. But when he replied with a proud 'your welcome' i couldn't stop the strangled giggle that came out, he really was one of a kind.

He growled and i raised my hands to show i wasn't making fun of him, he huffed but let it go , i heaved a sigh of relief, a happy was a good moony after all, and it was his turn to laugh at me.

"You're so mean to me Moo-moo." i pouted, then scowled when he just grinned at me with raised eyebrow, as if to say 'Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?'

Now that just wont do, i grinned at him wickedly causing him to widen his eyes in horror, it always seemed odd how we could communicate without words; practically read each others' minds...must be **_Canine Affinity_** or something. "Moonshine my lovely one, we can't do _that _here, you randy wolf you!" i yelled in 'shock' causing everyone's heads to whip up quickly. After all everyone has a perverted side in them somewhere.

He flushed glaring at me before smirking, two can play at this game, "Why not, Pads? Your usually such an _obedient _puppy." And it was my turn to flush, i was anything but obedient!

"Ah, but i know how you like me rowdy sometimes, because you enjoy the _punishment._" i bet he truly did that _evil, caniving, vindictive, **beautifully **bastard!_

_"_I do love to punish you, i should get a collar and leash for being a bad boy?" he purred eyes flashing and leaning close to me, mindful of the dessert he had just pulled out of the oven.

"Anything you wish, after all you are my _master_." i moaned dipping down to sniff the desert, to anyone else it looked like i was bowing to him, but _mmmmm...chocolate, typical Moony._

"Would you two please stop eye raping each other and just kiss already!" Lily yelled, with James nodding rapidly next to her. Moony squeaked, turned around so quickly he stumbled to catch the desert, as i turned to the chicken and started plucking furiously, blushing heavily.

_**Fin?**_

_

* * *

_

**I'll continue it to when they get together if anyone asks.**

**_Canine Affinity: is a sirius/remus slash fanfic (there are two, i recommend both)_**

**songs used :**

**We're young and beautiful - Carrie underwood**

**Werewolves of london - unknown**

**Grow up - Simple plan**

**i'm aware that the songs were made later but i believe that music transcends time(and i just thought it would be fun for sirius to sing these)**

_**1 as i to make it not frilly...?**_


	2. Ledgand of Zelda

http:/ media. photobucket. com/ image/ dark% 20link %20and %20link /Gashua345 /Link %20and %20Dark %20Link/ LegendofZelda 234. jpg?o=13

**_I've been hit with this craze.._**

_The Hero and His Shadow_

**_Lovely aint it? Ever notice when you fall into yaoi couples, het ones just seem..odd? Can't even read Het couples much, i love inukag and amuto~_**

_Legand of Zelda_

**_Link and Dark Link_**

_No _real_ pairing, just Dark musings._

**_..terrible pun.._**

* * *

Watching silently.

That is what he had always done, what he had always was meant to do. He wasn't human. He was an embodiment of negative emotions the Godesses cast out from the Hero that had embodied itself. He couldn't even do that correctly, his body had no solid form.

He couldn't fight.

Couldn't speak to his other half.

What use was he, other than keeping the Hero's negative feelings from tainting his pure heart? Why did he have a conscious thought proscess if he could do nothing about them? Why would the Godesses keep him alive? Would it not have been better if he was dead, so he wouldn't taint the Hero?

Would it not be kinder if he didn't exist?

Link stood, ocarina in hand to call his horse, and Dark Link mirrored him.

Was this all he'd ever be?

An abstracted creation destined to silently follow his better half.

Would he ever be more then this?

More then an observer?

Then a Shadow of a hero?


	3. Sonic

**_h t t p : / / h u m a n s o n i c - p i c s . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / f a v o u r i t e s / # / d 8 8 5 4 0_**

**_So heres another_**

_Hopefully longer then the last_

**_Sonic and Shadow_**

_As humans!_

**_curiosity piqued?_**

_or you just interested in the pictures?_

**_...downer.._**

* * *

Everything was white.

One second they were fighting and now they were floating, or more accurately flying, through a white abyss. Silver and Purple tentacles wrapped themselves around the two struggling hedgehogs. Their movements restricted from exhaustion and delusion. The white flashed, and then,

Nothing.

-FF-

Waking was never a particularly pleasant experience, but when you felt as if you crashed head first into a train while attempting to break the sound barrier, _that_ felt a bit less then just unpleasant. Truly, it felt like hell.

So, with a displeased and dissatisfied groan, Sonic sat up, feeling oddly naked. A hand came up to rub his face, and he froze. His muzzle was missing, as was his quills, hell he couldn't even feel his _tail._ Looking down, he saw that he was furless also, what's more he was _human._ Taking a glance around him to try and figure out what happened and _not _freak out, Sonic saw another human. He looked vaguely familiar, with spiked black hair that contained red streaks, he discarded the teens clothing, black shirt, grey jacket, dark pants.

Sonic sighed, he had never seen the teen before, but he couldn't shake the feeling off familiarity. He glanced down briefly and froze. He'd know those skates anywhere. "S-shadow?" Sonic asked, internally cursing himself for stuttering. Shadow woke with an irritated groan, causing Sonic to snicker. Immediately Shadow's head snapped towards him, and what ever he was about to say died in his throat as he stared at the other.

Sonic was a teenage human that had spikey blue hair and wore a red and blue jacket that obscured the view of his blue shirt but accented his blue jeans. The only thing that was the same were the former hedgehog's eyes and his red and white sneakers.

"I-i...what?" Shadow asked, completely bewildered.

"Well, i was hoping _you_ could tell _me_ what the hell was going on, but you don't know either." Sonic grumbled, awkwardly climbing to his feet, completely thrown off by different body proportions. Shadow followed his lead, though he managed it with slightly less awkwardness then Sonic.

"So, we're human? Now what?" Shadow grumbled, tugging at his hair irritably.

"I..we.." Sonic paused to think, "Lets go talk to Tails, he might be able to fix this."

Shadow grunted, but follow the stumbling teen from the allyway the had appeared in.

-FF-

"Sonic!" Tails squeaked after the teens had told the fox that they weren't strangers.

"Hey~" Sonic trailed off lamely as the fox proceeded to faint before his almost-brother.

"Lovely." Shadow said dryly, ignoring the blue-haired teen's glare as he picked the kit up to lay him on his bed.

"I didn't think he would faint.."Sonic said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Want to..er..watch T.V.?" Shadow shugged and followed the other teen to the living room.

_"I don't know. I'd be alot better off i woulda studied more when i was growing up."_ Shadow looked on pasively as Brian Regan spoke on the screen, Sonic was watching it with avid interest.

_"Hey look at me, i'm a moron i wasn't even close. I was using numbers and stuff. Thats why i admired that kid who spelled it wrong on purpose so he could sit down, ya know? He knew he wasn't gonna win so why stand there for three hours. First round, 'Cat, K-A-T i'm outta here' then as he passed you, 'hehe i know there's two T's'"_

"What the hell?" Shadow muttered only to be shushed by Sonic.

_"'__Brian, what's the I before E rule?' _

_'I before E...always' _

_'What are you an idiot, brian?' _

_'Apperantly!'"_

"Is there a point to-" "Hush!" Sonic shushed, tossing a pillow at Shadow, who grunted but went silent.

_"and on weekends and on holidays. and all throughout may, and you'll always be wrong , NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY."_

"Not a very good teacher." Shadow comented.

"Shadow!" Sonic growled before launching himself at the darker teen.

"What the hell Faker!" Shadow growled, pushing the blue-haired teen off of him, none too gently.

"Who the hell are you calling a faker!" Sonic snarled, Shadow hissed in reponse. They both paused as a growl resounded, the looked at eachother in confusion for a moment before looking down at Shadow's stomach.

"So the great Shadow's hungary!" Sonic laughed, arm going around Shadow's shoulder. Shadow growled but couldn't deny anything, that didn't save the other from a nasty glare though.


End file.
